


Oh Kenma, I Wanna Feel You Close/Oh Kuroo, Come Lie With My Bones

by iTsOnLyMe_654



Series: Haikyuu Song Fics! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Canon, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTsOnLyMe_654/pseuds/iTsOnLyMe_654
Summary: Oh Kenma, i wanna feel you close~Oh Kuroo, come lie with my bonesOh Kenma, don't look awayOh Kuroo, just look at me the sameI don't wanna be your friend i wanna kiss your lips~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Girl In Red-I wanna be your girlfriend-KuroKen songficPre-canon to Post-canon, written in snippets.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou - Relationship
Series: Haikyuu Song Fics! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128602
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Oh Kenma, I Wanna Feel You Close/Oh Kuroo, Come Lie With My Bones

_Oh, Kenma, I wanna feel you close_

“Kenma, c’mere!” Kuroo yelled to his best friend, signalling it was time for lunch. Too absorbed in his games, Kenma didn’t seem to have heard Kuroo, or, he was choosing to ignore him.

  


Like all weekends, Kuroo had gone over to Kenma’s place to study while Kenma played video games. Sure, he could study at his own house but in reality he was at Kenma’s to make sure his friend didn’t spend the whole day playing games, forgetting to eat and sleep.

  


With the lack of response from his pudding-haired friend, Kuroo sighed and got up, walking over to seat himself next to where Kenma was perched on the couch, eyes glued to his device screen.

  


In one swift movement, Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist, pulling him close.

  


Kenma let out a small grunt, but continued to play his game.

  


  


_  
Oh Kuroo, come lie with my bones_

“Kenmaaaa~, it’s time for luuuuuunch” Kenma’s friend Kuroo sang, arms still tight around him.

  


“No” Kenma answered, burying himself deeper into his best friend’s arms.

  


Why did Kuroo have to constantly take care of him? Why did Kuroo still continue to bother being his friend?

  


Why couldn’t Kuroo stop torturing Kenma’s poor heart?

  


He was a useless gaming introvert, nothing compared to this athletic, attractive, intelligent extrovert (not that he’d ever say this to Kuroo’s face).

  


God, he wasn’t burying himself in Kuroo’s arms, he was digging his grave. Death from loving. Was that possible?

  


“Kenmaaaaaa, you’ve got your thinking face on. You’re tyring yourself, get up and go eat lunch with meeeeee” Kuroo half chided.

  


Yes. Dying from love was entirely possible.

  


“Fine. Let go of me, and I’ll go eat lunch.” Kenma replied blandly.

  


Kuroo grinned his evil Cheshire cat grin.

  


“Better idea!” He said, and before Kenma could protest, Kuroo scooped him up in his arms, carrying him to the table.

  


_Kuroo,_ Kenma thought, _please be with me forever_.

  


Kuroo showed zero signs of telepathy, proceeding to hand Kenma his sandwich.

_  
Oh, Kenma don't look away_

  


A ping came from Kenma’s pocket. Sandwich in one hand, he got his phone out in the other.

  


Kuroo saw Kenma read the message and smile, instantly replying back.

  


When was the last time Kenma looked at Kuroo like that?

  


“Who’re you messaging?” Kuroo pried through bites of sandwich.

  


“Hinata” Kenma replied, not even looking up from his phone.

  


Oh of course. The little crow from Karasuno had caught Kenma’s eyes.

  


Kuroo decided to just do his job as a best friend.

  


“Ohoho? Kenma, you’re smiling? The little Karasuno chibi-chan? Do you, perhaps. Have a small crush?” teased Kuroo through the pain.

  


Kenma blushed at that.

  


Aha.

  


“No! I’m not smiling! And I don’t have a crush on Shouyou! He’s only got eyes for Kageyama!” Kenma rushed, more frantic than normal.

  


Kuroo didn’t press it.

  


“Whatever you say kitten. Now, finished your sandwich.” Kuroo hummed, eyes drooping to his own sandwich.

  


  


_  
Oh, Kuroo just look at me the same_

Kenma stared at Kuroo, willing him to look up from his plate.

  


He looked so sad, was it because Kenma had ignored him and instead texted Hinata?

  


Kenma heard the ping of another text

  


Sunshine: HELLOOOO? KENMA? WHAT HAPPENED??

  


  


Kenma smiled at the text. Hinata didn’t know how to talk in anything less than capital letters.

  


Kenma: sryy shouyou, Kuroo looks sad and idk what’s wrong.

  


Sunshine: OH NO. ASK HIM WHAT’S WRONG. WAIT. HAVE U ASKED HIM OUT YET??????

  


Kenma should’ve never told Hinata about his little 5 year crush.

  


Kenma: k and no

  


Kenma: im not ruining my friendship with kuroo

  


With that, he turned of his phone and looked back at Kuroo, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

  


“Stop staring at me you pervy old man.” Kenma said, going back to his sandwich.

  


That got a grin out of Kuroo.

  


“Whatever you say, kitten” Kuroo replied, his trademark smile comforting Kenma

  


_Oh Kenma, tell me something nice_

“Gahhhhhh stupid owl, took me to a party and tried to get me drunk before my university exam the next day.” Kuroo complained, kicking at the grass of the park.

  


2 years into university, he was still just as close to Kenma, who had recently started his career as Kodzuken, professional gamer.

  


“Did you fail?” Kenma asked, blunt as ever. Kuroo wasn’t entirely sure how he had gotten Kenma out of his house and up for a walk, in the morning of all things, but he wasn’t going to question it.

  


“Kenma! I’m wounded! What do you take me for? Of course I still got a 98%!” Kuroo replied, hand to his heart.

  


Kenma smiled a little.

  


Absolutely precious.

  


“Good job.” He said so tiny, Kuroo would’ve missed it if he wasn’t used to his friend’s mumbling.

  


“Awww thanks kitten! Anyways, let’s go to that café damn Kou keeps telling me about!” Kuroo exclaimed, locking his arms with Kenma as if to make sure he was still with him.

  


  


_  
Like flowers and blue skies_

“STUPID OWL DIDN’T TELL ME THIS WAS AN OWL CAFÉ!” Kuroo yelled as they stepped into the front door, instantly swarmed by owls.

“Didn’t you say he went here with Akaashi?” Kenma asked, cowering a bit behind Kuroo as the owls landed on branches all around them.

  


“I have no idea how the hell Akaashi can put up with that bastard. Guess love really is powerful” Kuroo mused.

  


Both decided to ignore the owls and just get takeaway coffee, which Kuroo offered to go order, sensing the slight discomfort of his friend, telling him to go wait outside.

  


Kuroo got the coffee, and spied some apple pie.

  


“Could I please get that with a slice of apple pie?” Kuroo asked the cashier.

  


“Sure” they replied, handing Kuroo his order.

  


Kuroo headed outside, seeing Kenma already playing games on his phone.

  


“Coffee, and some apple pie for my favourite person in the world!” Kuroo grinned, handing Kenma a paper bad and a coffee cup.

  


“Your favourite person in the world is Bokuto.” Kenma replied, but his soft smile told Kuroo he appreciated it.

  


_Oh Kenma, if only you knew,_ Kuroo thought.

  


  


_  
Oh Kuroo, I will follow you home_

“Kuroo, it’s closer to your place, let’s go to your house” Kenma said, making it seem like nothing.

He really wanted to lie on a couch with Kuroo, playing games, curled up in Kuroo’s arms. After they both moved out, no longer neighbours, they lost what that.

  


“Sure thing kitten” Kuroo said, smirking like he knew what Kenma wanted.

  


Together they walked the 10 minute walk to Kuroo’s place in a comfortable silence.

  


Getting to Kuroo’s apartment, Kenma walked inside and made himself at home. It had been a while since he’d visited, although they only lived a 30minute walk away. Nothing much had changed. Well, the only thing that mattered was the couch that could fit two people, which Kenma marched too to plonk himself down onto.

  


“Do you want a cup of water or anything?” Kuroo asked.

  


Kenma shook his head as a response, getting absorbed into his game as Kuroo went to work on an assignment for his university.

_  
  
_

_Although my lips are blue and I'm cold_

“Need anything, Kenma?” Kuroo asked Kenma after some time.

  


“Mmm” Kenma replied, trying to get Kuroo near the couch. It was cold, and what better heat was there than a 180cm tall man still hitting the gym? Tonnes, but definitely no better cuddle buddy.

  


“Kenma, what was that?” Kuroo asked, and Kenma heard the sound of a chair scraping and footsteps.

  


When Kuroo appeared in front of Kenma, he patted the space next to him, hoping it came across as an invitation.

Kuroo had clearly worked on his telepathy, instinctively sitting down next to Kenma, wrapping his arms around him tight, lying down so Kenma could get comfy on him.

  


“So you need me” Kuroo said cheezily.

  


“Shut up nerd and keep holding me” Kenma mumbled.

  


And they stayed like that, together, until Kenma could hear soft snores from Kuroo behind him.

And the irrational, stupid, sleep-deprived, senseless, instinctive part of his brain turns around and pecks Kuroo’s check before putting his phone away and drifting to sleep.

  


_I don't wanna be your friend I wanna be your bitch_

Kuroo wondered around the room, searching for Kenma. Bokuto had throw an engagement party to celebrate his engagement to Akaashi, so they had crowded maybe 50 people into their house, friends from the past and present.

  


“HEY HEY HEY, KUROO MY BEST BRO!” Bokuto yelled, beer in hand and partially drunk as he dragged himself to stand next to Kuroo.

  


“Hey bro!” Kuroo replied back. “Congrats on the engagement!” he told him over the party chatter.

  


“Thanks bro! Of course, I expect you to be my best bro at the wedding!” Bokuto said, grinning to his best bro.

  


“Bro…” Kuroo said, wiping away imaginary tears. In all honesty though, he was entirely moved by that.

  


“Bro, I won’t let it be anybody but you! You were the one, back in high school, who told me to tell Akaashi my feelings. Without you, I wouldn’t be the same, and I love right now me.” Bokuto said.

  


“Bro, give me a hug,” Kuroo said, opening his arms.

  


The two embraced, interrupted by a cough from behind.

  


“Sorry Kuroo-san, but I’d like to steal Koutarou away from you” said Akaashi, much to the delight of Bokuto who leapt into his arms, saying ‘I love you’s and other sweet stuff.

  


“Kuroo-san, I believe Kenma-san is over there. Join him?” Akaashi called to him as he was dragged away by Bokuto to ‘go talk to other guests about his amazing fiancé. Kuroo smiled at the couple, sneaky thoughts entering his mind about him and Kenma one day being in that same position.

  


God, he needed another drink.

_  
And I wanna touch you, but not like this_

“Kenmaaaaaa! Did you miss me?” Kuroo asked him out of nowhere, maybe a tad bit drunk, leaning onto Kenma, making him lose his high score in a mobile game.

  


“No” Kenma sternly replied, receiving a pout from Kuroo that sent his heart soaring.

  


“Aww, ok. Anyways, I better go outside, I might’ve drunk too much alcohol. Come with me?” Kuroo asked, slightly faulty on his feet.

  


“Whatever” Kenma sighed, putting his phone away.

  


“Woooo! Let’s go back home!” Kuroo said, grabbing Kenma’s arm and dragging him outside.

  


The night was cool, and was rather quiet for Tokyo. After Kenma had earned fame as a professional you-tuber and Kuroo had joined the Japan Volleyball Association Sports Promotion Division, the two hadn’t been able to hang out much recently.

  


Kenma was leading Kuroo to his house, his plan to drop him off and run back home where he could sleep peacefully. Looking over at Kuroo, he saw the boy walking with his back straight, in a decently good line, and wondered if he was even drunk.

  


“Kenma, want to come over and watch a movie?” Kuroo asked. Sneaky bastard, probably planning all the way to this moment.

  


Of course, Kenma could just say no.

  


“Sure” Kenma said, and off they went to Kuroo’s place, Kuroo still so close to Kenma he could hear his breathing.

_  
The look in your eyes_

”Kenmaaaa, how do you like your popcorn?” Kuroo yelled from the kitchen where he had butter, salt, icing sugar, and some caramelly liquid with the popcorn.

  


“Whatever works” Kenma replied back, where Kuroo could see he was perched in the corner of the couch, having already picked a movie on netflix. Kuroo quickly shoved some random ingredients into the bowl with the popcorn and joined his friend.

  


“What have you picked, kitten?” he asked, settling in on the couch with the popcorn in his left arm, leaving space for Kenma between his body and his right arm. Without saying anything, Kenma slid closer to Kuroo in his grasp.

  


“The galaxy is endless; I thought we were too” he said, eyes already glued to the screen as it started.

  


Now, Kuroo tried to pay attention to the screen. He really did. But his eyes kept getting drawn back to Kenma’s. The cat like sharpness of them, the rare gold. The way the lights from the screen danced across them.

  


Kenma turned his gaze away from the screen to Kuroo.

  


“Is something that matter?” his friend asked.

  


“Nope, not at all Kyanmaa.” Kuroo said, dragging his eyes to look at the screen.

_  
My hand between your thighs_

Kenma lay in Kuroo’s arms, trying to pretend that Kuroo’s constantly returning gaze wasn’t bothering him. Whenever he felt the pair of eyes on him, he just snuggled further into Kuroo’s arms.

  


The movie the two were watching was one Kenma hadn’t seen, and the plot was good enough to distract him from the mass of a human next to him.

  


It was about two soulmates, and one of their last words were going to be ‘I love you’. It was really touching, and as the main character cried, Kenma felt an overwhelming sense of emotion.

  


His heart ached, watching as the main character’s love interesting was diagnosed with a disease, and they fought on to keep him alive by not letting the love interest say ‘I love you’.

  


Kenma then imagined himself in that situation. He’s not very affectionate, and usually doesn’t show much emotion, but something about this movie hit him hard. He couldn’t imagine a life without Kuroo.

  


A sense of anxiety washed over Kenma. Would Kuroo leave him one day? He wouldn’t leave Kuroo, but would Kuroo leave him? He pushed himself closer to Kuroo, and turned around to face him.

_  
Oh, this can't be real_

  


“Kuroo, don’t ever leave me” said Kenma from between his legs, curled up against his chest as tears rolled down his cheeks.

  


“Kitten, what are you talking about?” Kuroo asked, a little concerned. It was probably something to do with the movie that he hadn’t been watching, eyes glued to his friend.

  


“Tell me you won’t leave me” Kenma demanded.

  


“I won’t leave you?” Kuroo said, still puzzled. Kenma seemed to settle down a bit after that.

  


“I just. I don’t want to wake up into a world where you’re not around. The character in this story has to deal with losing the person they love the most, and I don’t want to deal with that. It’d hurt too much.” Kenma told him.

  


Kuroo didn’t miss a beat.

  


“Aww, kitten, am I the person you love the most in the world?” Kuroo playfully asked.

  


Kenma wacked him.

  


“Shut up, you’re missing the point, do you even get what I’m saying” he asked annoyed.

  


“Yes. Kenma, I will never leave you and I will not hurt you.” Kuroo told the boy.

  


Kenma looked up at him with big, golden eyes.

  


“Promise?” he asked hesitantly.

  


“Promise” Kuroo said as Kenma settled back onto him, breathing slowing as he fell asleep.

  


Kuroo’s heart leapt at the precious sight, how Kenma looked at peace lying on him, how he knew it wasn’t a fake promise when he said he’d be by his friend forever. It was all real.

_  
Its all just a dream_

“Kenma, you look so peaceful asleep on me.” He heard Kuroo start. He focused on not tensing his muscles to make sure Kuroo didn’t find out he was still awake.

  


“You know, the fact you think I’d ever leave you shocks me. You’re my best friend for forever. Living without you would be the same feeling for you, living without me. And, heck if this is confession time, might as well add in I love you.” Kuroo whispered without knowing Kenma was listening.

  


It’s all a dream. That is not real. He did not just say he loves him. And even if he did, it probably just meant he wanted to be his friend, loved him in an entirely friendly way.

  


Kuroo wasn’t finished.

  


“And the problem is I didn’t mean it in a friendly way. I love you so so much, I want us to be more than friends, but I can’t risk pushing you away, kitten. So I’ll do anything to stay your best friend forever.” Kuroo told the air, Kenma listening in.

  


Oh boy.

  


What was Kenma going to do with this information?

_I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your lips_

“Hey Kenma, what’s up?” Kuroo said, waving as he entered the café door. It was unusual for Kenma to call first.

  


Kuroo spied Kenma shifting in his seat a bit. That meant he was nervous. Kuroo had known Kenma for years, he could read him like a book.

  


“I know you can read me like a book. You’ve known me for forever. So, you know I’m nervous. Let’s get takeaway coffee and go for a walk?” Kenma said, not meeting his eyes.

  


Kuroo faltered. What was Kenma planning?

  


They both got their coffee, and head outside to walk along the sidewalk of the busy Tokyo day.

  


The possibilities ran through his head. This could be the part where Kenma explains he’s an undercover agent and disappears from his life. Or this could be where Kenma tells him he’s going to move to another country. Maybe Kuroo was going to get murdered. Heck, if it was Kenma, he didn’t mind dying, so long as Kenma was happy.

  


“Kuroo… I just need to know. Is everything you said on the night a couple weeks back true?” Kenma asked, meeting his eyes.

  


Kuroo gulped. Something about those eyes, calculating, questioning. Kenma wasn’t specific, but Kuroo knew which night he was talking about. What had Kuroo said that night? He had told him he wasn’t going to leave him, he meant that.

  


He had also told sleeping Kenma some more, but he meant that too, not that Kenma had any idea what that was about.

  


“I’m not talking about whether you’d leave me or not, I’m talking about what you said after that.” Kenma said, searching his face for a reaction.

  


Kuroo stopped in his tracks. Oh god. Kenma heard that. Kenma heard that. What was he going to do. He could make up an excuse, say something, direct the conversation elsewhere. He was going to lose Kenma, Kenma would avoid him forever.

  


But looking at him, Kuroo knew he couldn’t do anything but tell Kenma the truth.

  


_  
I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath  
  
_

Kuroo took in a deep breath. Counted to 3 in his head.

  


“Yes, Kenma, I meant every word. I love you, so much, beyond what you can imagine. I understand if you don’t want to be my friend anymore, move to another country or-“ Kuroo’s eyes widened as he stopped, noticing the tears running down Kenma’s cheeks.

  


“So i-it’s true? You love me? For how long” Kenma asked.

  


“For most of my life actually-” Kuroo admitted but was stopped.

  


Kenma, arms flung around his neck, kissing him.

  


Wait.

  


Kenma, his Kenma, kissing him.

  


Kuroo leaned into the kiss, putting his arms around Kenma’s waist. And suddenly he was crying too, because they fit, it fit, everything fit, and how long had he spent not being this close to Kenma, why had he wasted all the years?

  


“You idiot, I love you too!” Kenma said pulling back, through laughs and sobs.

And they stayed like that, together in their short infinity, laughing, crying, kissing and loving.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my I am so sorry about the weird paragraphing i couldn't figure out how to do it.
> 
> Anyways, I'm taking requests for a Haikyuu song fic! So if you have any ideas, please send them through, the comments will work.
> 
> If you have time, my Instagram is @itsonlyme.654 so feel free to say hi or tell me how terrible this fic was. Whatever works.
> 
> Update: sorry my sister is telling me to give some credit to her, because she's a Kenma simp and she started the idea by singing 'oh kenma, i wanna feel you close'. So thanks bruh.


End file.
